DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): The Ponce School of Medicine proposes to design a clinical curriculum for a Master in Public Health Program. This effort will support the initial assessment required to begin the development and strengthening of core courses designed as in-depth instruction in the fundamental skills, theories, and conceptualizations needed for independent clinical investigators. Trainees will have the opportunity to receive formal course work in the design of clinical research projects, hypothesis development, biostatistics, epidemiology, disease mechanisms, medical technology, human genetics, and the legal, ethical and regulatory issues related to clinical research. This planning project will be lead by the President and Dean, Manuel Martinez-Maldonado, M.D., and assisted by the Institutional Curriculum Development Committee, external expert consultants and, faculty drawn from basic. and clinical units including the Clinical Psychology Program. Dr. Martinez-Maldonado is an accomplished and well-known clinical researcher, scientific administrator, and educator. Trained as a nephrologist, he has published extensively in the area of kidney physiology. He is deeply committed to the establishment and development of the Master Program as well as the clinical enterprise in general. Formal course work, mentoring and, fieldwork will combine to provide defined credentials and a body of knowledge allowing graduates from the Program to pursue careers in clinical research. The Master Program will be designed to be completed within two to three academic years. Trainees may couple their knowledge of medicine with analytical sciences including: statistical reasoning, decision analysis, probability theory, analytical epidemiology, informatics, a thorough understanding of the principles of evidence-based medicine, bioethics, clinical trials design, regulations involving human and animal subjects, scientific writing, responsible conduct of research and, integration of rapid advances in the basic sciences and technology. Tentatively, the curriculum will consists of 45 to 50 credit units. The Program will be designed for participants who hold doctoral degrees of M.D., M.D./Ph.D. and for other recipients of a doctoral didactic curriculum in clinical research. Candidates will be expected to have completed a solid foundation of clinical training in a clinical field or subspecialty prior to the entry into the program. The main purpose of the program is to provide the didactic curriculum recommended for those applying for new individual NIH investigator awards and for other clinical research career development programs. Applicants will be evaluated and recruited by an Advisory Graduate Committee. Individuals will be selected on the basis of academic qualifications, commitment to clinical research, background and training in clinical medicine, letters of reference/recommendations, diversity and multidisciplinary background.